Breaking Things
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy destroys a few things on a hot day.


It was a quiet afternoon today for the Chaotix as there wasn't much going on lately. Not many cases have pop up because of the dreaded weather and nobody didn't want to be outside on a hot day. It was easier just to be inside and relax with the cool air running through the AC. However that didn't mean you couldn't have fun inside.

The leader of the Chaotix Vector the Crocodile was in his office studying an old case file from a few days ago. It was all quiet and peaceful for him with no loud noises since he knew a certain bee that love to make loud noises even if it was really hot outside.

Espio, the intelligence one or smart guy as Vector would call him that since Espio knew many things about being a detective, was sitting in his usual corner meditating away since he was a ninja after all. It was all perfect and quiet for him with now a sound being heard, except maybe the AC running and the ceiling fan turned on. Other than that, it was really calm.

Except that calm were soon shatter as a loud crashing sound was heard from stairs nearby.

The Chameleon sighs as he opens his eyes and gets up from his meditation being interrupted and walks over to the stairs.

"Charmy" he calls out from downstairs.

He waits a few moments and heads upstairs when no answer was given back.

"What did he do this time," he mutters to himself "if something's broken, it's going to drive Vector up a wall and I don't want to deal with an argument with this weather were having"

When Espio reaches the top step, he hears a door slam and looks into the direction to see Charmy smiling at him.

"Okay Charmy, what did you do this time?" he ask the young detective.

"Nothing" he smiled innocently.

The chameleon rolls his eye as he walks over and moves Charmy out of the way who watches Espio open the door.

When Espio opens the door his eyes widen as he looks at the devastation to the bathroom as it was completely destroyed. The bathroom mirror was shatter into pieces, the toilet was rip off the floor and stuck in the wall, there was a huge hole in the wall also that had a front end to a bumper of a car, Espio didn't even want to know how that got there, the bathroom sink handles were gone and Charmy was sitting in the hallway with a happy look on his face with the accomplishment he made by Destroying something.

Espio facepalm himself, not evening wanting to ask how Charmy did this and wasn't even in the mood to punish him. He simply closes the door and stomp downstairs while passing by Vectors office.

"Hey Espio, where ya going?" Vector asks the Chameleon.

"Too get the tools" Espio huff as he open the door to the garage.

Vector knew what he meant about tools "again, did Charmy break something again?" he said as he got up from his office desk and walk over to the garage to watch Espio searching for the tools.

"Not break, destroy…he completely destroy the bathroom" he answered calmly while to keep his cool as the garage was really hot and sweat trickling down Espio forehead.

Vector didn't say anything as he lean on the doorway "what are we going to do about him?"

The Chameleon tosses a box across the garage and finds the tools "I don't know" he said as he stomped over to the door, push Vector into the house and slams the door behind him as he walks over to the stairs to fix up the bathroom.

* * *

About three hours later Espio was resting on the couch finally done fixing up the bathroom; how Charmy destroyed it he'll never know. In fact he didn't even want to know, that little bee sure knew how to break things. He suddenly heard another crash, this time coming from Vector office.

"CHARMY" Vector yelled at the bee that was in Vectors car eating some pizza for no reason, maybe he was hungry.

It turns out while Espio was fixing up the bathroom Charmy had found Vector keys on the kitchen table downstairs and since there was nothing to do, he decide to learn how to start up Vectors Car. It took him a sec to get it started and took the young bee detective a little long on how to put the car into drive.

It was a good thing he learn how to turn on the AC in the car or otherwise he would've been fried. And where he got the pizza, from the fridge of since it was leftover food.

Vector just jaw dropped as he stared at the damage wall and damage car.

His car, his most beautiful car ruin…now he had to pay more money to get it fix including the wall too.

"Uh-oh" Charmy quickly flew out of the car and out of the office while passing by Espio who just ignored as he flew up the stairs.

Espio heard a door slam before hearing Vector roar out loud that it could be heard miles away by everyone including Dr. Eggman. Rolling his eyes he ignored Vector sobbing from the office as he gave a small smirk.

"Well, at least Vector is going to fix something up this time and I'm not helping him" he quickly gets off the couch and retreats to the safety of his room, closes the door and locks it. There was no way he was coming out of his room until Vector had the place fix up and calm down from his roar a minute ago.

"Charmy, that kid sure knows how to cause trouble" Espio gave a small chuckle as he walked over to the middle of the room to sit on the floor and continue his meditation.

It sure is funny for Charmy to destroy a few things on a hot day that gets the Chaotix a little frustrated.

* * *

**Hope you readers likes this one-shot.**

**I got to say, Charmy is the most hilarious person in the entire Sonic franchise. XD**

**So please review and I'll see everyone later.**


End file.
